The invention relates to a slide projector for consecutively projecting slides from a magazine and for alternatively projecting single slides not contained in a magazine. A known magazine slide projector of this type has a slot in the projector housing directly above the projection gate so that a single slide can be inserted through the slot and into the projection gate without using the slide changing device. This requires removal of a frame that is slidable within the housing with movement of the slide changing device and later repositioning of the frame, and this makes single slide projection awkward, inconvenient, and time consuming.
The invention aims at a simpler and more convenient way of converting a magazine slide projector for single slide projection. The invention also aims at economy and reliability in a simple and practical device making single slide projection relatively easy.